dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rendon Howe (Dragon Age)
Arl Rendon Howe was the Arl of Amaranthine, Teyrn of Highever, Arl of Denerim, and the head of House Howe, a former vassal to House Cousland of Highever and the former ruling family in Amaranthine. During the Fifth Blight, Rendon joined his best friend Teyrn Bryce Cousland in preparation for the march to Ostagar in response to the darkspawn threat. However, jealous of Bryce's popularity and desiring to elevate his family to higher nobility, he later betrays House Cousland and seizes control of their territory after slaughtering almost every inhabitant within the castle. When civil war broke out, Rendon was appointed the new Teyrn of Highever and Arl of Denerim by Regent Loghain Mac Tir and used his position as Loghain's political advisor to gain more power after kidnapping the rightful heir to Denerim, Vaughan Kendells to claim the arling for himself to strengthen his hold over the northern coastlands, thereby becoming the second most powerful lord in Ferelden behind Loghain and the royal family. When news reached him that Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe called for a Landsmeet, Rendon plotted the assassination of Loghain's daughter and King Cailan's widow, Queen Anora in order to frame Eamon and the two surviving Grey Wardens. However, Rendon was eventually murdered by Bryce's surviving son Aedan Cousland in retaliation for his role in orchestrating the Highever massacre. Background During the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden, Rendon's father, Tarleton Howe sided with the occupiers and was hanged by the Couslands after they captured Harper's Ford. His uncle Byron became the new Arl of Amaranthine who joined the rebel cause in 8:97 Blessed. Like his uncle, Rendon Howe also joined the Fereldan Rebellion led by the future king, Maric Theirin. He fought alongside the young Bryce Cousland of Highever and Leonas Bryland, future Arl of South Reach, at the bloody Battle of White River. Rendon fought with the Army of the North led by Bann Angus Eremon, tasked with holding the valley against the Orlesian cavalry's charges. He was gravely wounded on the second night and had to be dragged off the field by Bryce and Leonas. When Bann Angus finally announced the retreat, Rendon's friends carried him to a freehold in Redcliffe. While the rest of the survivors left to find the Army of the South, Bryce and Leonas stayed with Rendon almost a month while he recuperated. Though all three were personally decorated for valor by King Maric, Rendon was too wounded to rejoin the army, and while his friends joined the Army of the South, he spent months in South Reach being tended by Eliane Bryland, Leonas' sister and an accomplished physician and herbalist. Byron Howe died just a few months later, which made Rendon the new arl. Eliane Bryland insisted on accompanying him to Amaranthine; he proposed to her a year later, saying that if she wasn't going to leave already they might as well marry. Leonas had become concerned by the changes in his friend's behavior since the battle and attempted to prevent the marriage. When Rendon told him that he needed her for dowry and connections, he severed all contact. Because some believed the arling should have passed to Byron's daughter, and because Eliane was half-Orlesian, only Bryce Cousland and his fiancée came to witness their vows.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 2, pp. 112-114. They had three children Nathaniel, Thomas, and Delilah. According to their son Nathaniel, Rendon hated his wife; when asked why, he says that he doesn't know, but he remembers that her family was wealthy. Since the Battle of White River, Howe's abrasive manners have earned him almost universal dislike among his peers. Personality and traits :"Maker spit on you! I... deserved... more!" ―Rendon's last words Rendon is described as an ambitious, amoral and self-obsessed man who is determined to gain power by any means necessary. Notorious for using any means to achieve his desires, Rendon sees no qualm in authorizing the use of torture, slavery and mass murder, but this proves his downfall when he takes Queen Anora hostage to stop her speaking out at the Landsmeet: when Aedan Cousland broke into Howe's Denerim estate to rescue her and kills Howe in the process. References Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:MarkRulez711's Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fereldans Category:Nobility Category:Rogues Category:Amaranthine Category:Assassins Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Deceased individuals